The Photo- HarryRon
by Hannahmaezy
Summary: My first Harry/Ron story :D I was bored and felt like writing, so I just started typing and this was the result. Its not my best :P I don't know weather to keep this as a oneshot or as a multi chapter story, if you have the time, leave a comment saying if you want me to continue with it or not. I still have plenty ideas, and plenty more photos for them to take ;)


"Hey Harry, look at this!"

When Ron Weasley walked in the room, the first thing harry noticed was not the small metal box that he was holding in his hand but his appearance.

His bright red hair was ruffled in a way that almost looked as if it was done purposefully, and his shirt was half unbuttoned, and those that were done up were in the complete wrong holes. And his flier was undone… Not that harry was looking in that area, of course he wasn't.

His whole attire just screamed "I'VE JUST BEEN LAYED!" into a megaphone on top of the tallest tower of Hogwarts. Harry couldn't think of anyone who would want to shag his best friend though, no offense.

"Woo hoo, Harry, you in there?" Ron had been waving his hand in front of harry, after the only response to his words was silence.

"W-w-what? Oh yeah, hi Ron. W-what've you got?" Stuttering. The perfect way to reveal just why he was so silent. Idiot.

But Ron didn't seem to have noticed and sat down on Harry's bed uncomfortably close, pushing his textbooks onto the floor answering Harry's protests with a muttered 'I'll get 'em later.'

He held the metal box into better light, revealing just the thing that Harry noticed constantly hanging around Colin Creevy's neck.

"A camera?"

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "I thought I could try it out on you. Do a Colin."

"Oh come on Ron. You know I don't want to see you turn into Colin." He had actually had a dream about that once. Well, a nightmare.

"Who better to photograph than the boy who lived?"

Harry sighed, but then couldn't help but laugh and nod. It was actually the first time anyone but Colin had asked to take a photo of him. Well, apart from the news reporters, but the never really asked, just flashed away.

Ron flashed a grin at harry and held the camera to his eye.

"Smile!"

And before harry even had time to move his mouth the slightest, Ron brought the camera up to his eye and he was overcome with possibly the brightest flash he had seen on a camera since Hermione had discovered Rita Skeeta's 'buggy' secret.

"Bloody hell Ron. You could have at least turned the flash off. You almost blinded me. How am I supposed to defeat Voldemort if I can't even see him?"

"Oh right. Sorry Harry."

Ron brought the camera back own and started tinkering with it for a second, finishing by pressing one final button and snapping another quick photo of Harry.

"There. Better?"

"Much better."

"Good. Now, to try out some more 'advanced photography'."

"Do you even know what that means?" Even Harry didn't know what that meant.

"Nope, I got it from Hermione. I suspect it just means taking cool looking photos of someone."

Ron reached out and pulled the curtains from Harrys bed frame.

"Hey!"

Ron held up a hand to Harry's lips. "Shhhhh, I need you to lie on this, it's a better background."

He got up from the bed and played it on the floor, reaching up behind Harry to grab some pillows and place them down there as well. "There."

Harry stood up and sat down no his curtains. Got that felt weird. Sitting on the things that had been hanging around his bed for what seemed like his whole life. He couldn't help but feel abnormal, posing on his own curtains for his best friend, so he just sat cross-legged until Ron told him to lay down.

"Okay, good. Now I just need to adjust the background."

He placed the camera down beside the curtain and knelt down by Harry's head. Only then did harry notice how he smelt. Like peppermint and… wood. And odd combination, but still, after 'getting it on' you don't normally smell like you've just had a shower, you smell like sweat, and accomplishment. Not that Harry would know.

Than why was he dressed like that? He couldn't have got dressed up just to take a photo of harry could he?

Ron leant over Harry to fix the curtain at his head. His face was so close to Harry's that he wished that he could shrink into the floor. Or lean up and press his mouth against his best friends. Either one, he couldn't decide.

"Ron… is it fixed yet?" his voice came out shaky and quieter than he had expected.

"Yes. But harry… can I kiss you?" his voice sounded so soft and vulnerable at that moment that it would be cruel to say no. And kissing his was one of Harry's options after all.

So instead of answering, Harry leant forward and pressed his lips up against his friends, feeling the warmth rush into him. It wasn't like how the kissed in books. It wasn't slow and affectionate. It was fast paced and to the point, forcing his mouth open instantly.

It wasn't like kissing a girl, soft and smooth, kissing Ron was different. Ron took control of the kiss, allowing harry to melt fully into him, whereas most girls expected harry to take control.

Ron grabbed hold of Harry's hands, placing them at his own chest and then letting them go when harry started frantically undoing the buttons which weren't already, while Ron simultaneously worked on Harry's own shirt. Undoing the buttons faster than harry thought physically possible, allowing him to shrug the shirt off his shoulders in no time.

Now it was different. Even faster and more desperate, and hotter (literally) with the heat passing through every inch of their bodies.

Harry felt as if he was going to pass out, it was all too much. But before he could do so much as take a breath, Ron pulled away suddenly and Harry heard a flash. Harry was not yet able to form a single coherent thought, but it didn't take long to realize that Ron had taken his picture.

"The essence of passion" he was imitating a posh accent, saying the words half-ironically.

Harry opened his eyes, he own breathing heavy and looked at Ron. He was straddling him, camera in hand, a wicked grin on his face, and his appearance even more 'sexed-up' than before. Of course. Now harry knew why he had dressed up.

"That kiss wasn't because you are secretly in love with me… was it?" Harry asked, half disappointed.

"Nope." Ron grinned in a Malfoy like manner. "Guess I should say sorry or something, but hey, I got a pretty rockin' photo from it… And that is just the first of many my dear friend." He added with a wink.

To be continued?


End file.
